Goodbye
by srebnywilk
Summary: Five years ago a plane crashed and with it Fuji's best friend and love interest. Now a new girl transfers to their school with the same name, looks and personality as his friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye**

_**5 years ago**_

"_Well Fuji, I guess this is where we say goodbye." __Emiko Hiyama said to her friend. "I'll come back soon I promise. We'll talk over the phone and over the computer so don't worry." She patted Fuji who still looked like she was never going to come back._

"_Once you get home, you better call or I'll get worried okay?" Fuji replied and she just nodded her head and then looked at the watch. "Well I have to go. See you soon." She started but, Fuji decided to give her one last hug. Emiko taken back by surprise hugged him back before picking up her luggage and leaving behind the gate._

_A few hours into the day, Fuji turned on the TV. As always it was on the news channel. Before he changed it something scrolling at the bottom caught his eye. He read out loud, "Flight 043 leaving from Tokyo to Toronto today at two pm, was found shattered out in the Pacific Ocean. The pieces have been burnt black and have no chance of any survivors." He turned off the TV and sat there for a moment, stunned. Just not that long ago he had told her goodbye and now he'd never see her again, never be able to tell her his true feelings._

**-x-x-**

"Ehh Fuji, Fuji!" yelled a certain red head to him and shook his arm. Fuji roused a bit but, didn't lift his head. "FUJI WAKE UP!" was yelled into his ear and made him stand up. He turned to Eiji, the smile still on his face and replied, "You didn't have to yell." He sat back down and looked at his piece of paper. They were in the middle of a test and he fell asleep. He quickly scribbled down the answers and flipped over the paper and just relaxed until the bell had rung signalling for lunch.

He quickly stood up and packed his stuff, while his red headed friend bounded after him. "So, what was it that you were mumbling about Fuji?" Eiji asked as they walked to the lunch table. "Why did it interest you?" He asked back rubbing his left ear. He could still hear him yelling in it.

"Well you kept saying some sort of name. What was it again oh yeah Emiko Hi-something. Ohh is that your girlfriend?" Eiji asked as Fuji stopped in the hallways. "Don't worry about it. Just an old memory." He mumbled a bit pissed off but, not showing it. Eiji just shrugged and didn't say anything anymore. He'd just bring it up at the lunch table.

Soon enough the whole gang was sitting around eating lunch in silence. Tezuka had no expression on his face, Momo and Kaido seemed to be mad at each other again, so Eiji decided to break the silence by saying, "Ne ne, did you guys no that Fuji had a girlfriend in the past her name was Emiko." This certainly got everyone's attention and Inui grabbed his book and wrote something down. Tezuka looked over at Fuji who seemed to be choking on his food.

"Eiji, didn't I tell you not to worry about that?" said Fuji in a sadistic tone as he stopped coughing. "But! I wanna know. And I bet everyone else wants to too, nya." He replied with a sad but, exciting tone. Fuji just sighed and continued, "Like I said she's just a childhood friend and an old memory."

Tezuka decided to take a stab at this and asked, "Why do you say old memory?" Fuji opened his eyes showing the brilliant blue eyes he had and replied, "Fine I'll tell you guys the story."

He cleared his throat and began, "Emiko Hiyama, was my neighbour and my best friend. Before entering middle school, she was moving to Canada for a while. Her grandma was sick and they were sure that a funeral was going to be happening. She was suppose to come back the year after but, the plane crashed over the Pacific Ocean and their were no survivors found. Only burnt parts of the plane. This happened five years ago for anyone who cares about dates…" He paused and looked over to Inui who scribbled down everything. "And well today was the day that plane crashed, so I guess I'm experiencing some of the old memories."

The whole table was silent. "I'm sorry, that you had to repeat such a terrible thing." Tezuka said and broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry too nya!" added in Eiji hugging Fuji. "I'll never ask again promise." Fuji just smiled and replied "I wouldn't want it any other way." Everything seemed to get a lot better from there.

**-x-x-**

"Come on you slow players. I want those laps done now!" Yelled their sensei from the other side of the courts. Everyone was doing laps, even the freshmen. Fuji ran ahead of most with Tezuka just a few steps in front of him. Behind him he could hear Momo-chan and Kaido arguing and Taka-san yelling "BURNING!" and running right past both him and Tezuka finishing first.

"Good work everyone, go home and rest and come back here bright and early. Anyone late will get twenty laps around." Tezuka said as everyone bowed and left the tennis courts. The sun was already setting and Fuji hitched a ride with his sister home. "So, it has been five year since that incident hasn't it." She said sadly as she pulled into the front of the house. "Yeah.." Was the reply she got back as Fuji opened the door and closed it. "Thanks sis." He said as she backed out and drove away to finish the errands.

Fuji entered the house while yelling, "I'm home!" and then going straight to his room. He closed the door and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. He just sat there for a moment before he clutched the left side of his shirt with his right hand and fell down onto his back.

"Why couldn't I tell you then, at least it wouldn't be haunting me now." He muttered to himself. A single tear trickled down his cheek and hit his hand which was resting by his face. "Why." After that he fell asleep,

**-x-x-**

The next day he was up bright and early, he also had a mark on his cheek from sleeping on the ground. He rubbed it and watched it fade away. He held in a yawn as he finished breakfast and was soon out the door heading towards the school. By the time he got there others were slowly showing up, naturally Tezuka was already dressed and ready for the rest. The practice was short and also light.

After changing he headed up to his first class, English. He didn't hate the subject, he was actually good at it. He sat down in his seat and listened to the gossip going around the class. "Ne did you hear some new girl is coming into our class. I hope she's single." Was the popular one. Great another girl, just what this class needed.

"Okay butts in seats now." Yelled the teacher as she walked in. "As you all know, we have a new student coming into our class now, be nice to her." She motioned with her hand and the girl walked in. She had long blue hair, that touched her waist, green eyes that just seemed hard not to see. She had a petite build, unlike others. "My name is Emiko Hiyama. Please take care of me." She bowed as the class got noisy again.

Fuji's eyes widened. Could it be, no it couldn't. Eiji watched as Fuji seemed to be frightened. "Ne ne is that the Emiko you were talking about?" Fuji didn't reply, all he could do is stare. How'd she survive that plane crash, there was no way. They say the thing blew up in the air, there was no way she could have, could she?

Something that seemed to stand out was a purple necklace and the hanging piece was in the shape of a feather. It had a weird glow to it. "Emiko-chan you can go sit by Fuji-kun." Said the teacher as Emiko nodded and walked over. She sat down and didn't really say anything. Her gaze fell to the desk in front of her.

Fuji stuttered for a moment and then asked "Emiko, how did you…" She looked at him a confused look on her face. "How did I what?" She asked as he had stopped to find the teacher glaring at them.

/I'll have to ask her later./ He thought. He surely would. How could she have survived. It just wasn't possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye**

_Chapter 2_

_Fuji POV_

English class seemed to fly by, and all I could think about was Emiko. I had a lot of questions to ask her. The main one was how did she survive? The bell brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Come on Fuji! She's leaving." Eiji said to me as I watched Emiko get up and head toward the door.

"Hey Emiko, what's your next subject?" asked a boy who got there before I did. I restrained myself from punching him as I heard her reply, "I have math next." Bingo.

"I have math too, I can take you there." I said to her. She turned to me and flashed me a smile. Just like the olden days.

**-x-x-**

"_Hey Fuji!" Emiko yelled at me. "I'm back from the dentist, and it didn't hurt you liar!" She punched me in the arm and I just laughed at her. "You actually believe me? I didn't think that was possible." I replied._

_We laughed some more, well at least I did. All she did was flash me a smile._

**-x-x-**

"That would be nice of you…uhh" she paused as I added in quickly, "Fuji Shusuke." She just smiled and we began to walk towards the math classes. We got about halfway when I decided to ask "Emiko, how did you survive? I just have to know." We both stopped and I watched her look at me.

"What do you mean?" she replied to me, apparently confused. I gaped at her and asked again, "The plane crash five years ago. It exploded in the Pacific Ocean. They said their were no survivors or even a chance of any." Everything went quiet around us. Nobody was walking in this hallway so no heard us. That was a surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've lived in Toronto my whole life and I decided to come to Japan on a scholarship." She said quietly to me, avoiding my gaze. I clenched my hand into a fist. No I wasn't going to hit her yet why does she keep persisting that she doesn't know.

"Stop lying, Emiko!" I yelled at her and pushed her against the wall. "This isn't funny, so stop your joke now!" I looked at her. A scared look was visible on her face and now I knew she was telling the truth. I moved my hands and let them drop to my sides. My gaze was on the ground as I said, "Sorry for that. We should get to class."

Math class was as boring as usual. My mind kept spinning around and I couldn't wrap my head around her. Eiji seemed to notice and once the bell rang he asked "What's wrong Fuji? It seems like you've just seen a ghost." I just waved him off and smiled that fake smile. He just grinned and both of us went to lunch.

**-x-x-**

_Emiko POV_

I watched as they walked away, both not looking at me. My mind keeps replaying that scene from before. I clutched the necklace around my neck. I did die that day not from the explosion when we hit but from myself. I let my fingers wrap around my neck. Nothing was there anymore yet it felt like it.

Grabbing my book bag I left the room and walked the opposite way then the lunch room. I made it outside, without getting lost, which was a first. At first I thought maybe I would skip the rest of the day but, that wouldn't leave a good impression. I let out a sigh of relief and twiddled the necklace in my fingers. I needed to get away somewhere for a while.

Making sure nobody was around and ran towards the tennis courts. They had trees there so I guess that'd be good cover. I round the bend and saw no one. Good. I picked up the feather muttered a few words and closed my eyes. I grew taller, my hair got longer and along with that it changed to a different colour. I could pass as a normal adult, except for those two smaller wings sitting on my back.

I jumped into the air and quickly flew into the clouds. I stopped inside one and soon regretted it. I was soaked from head to toe by the water. Cursing I flew a bit higher about one and just followed it around while thinking. I heard the bell and broke out of my thoughts. "At least I'm dry now." I mumbled as I landed back on the ground and changed back to myself. It took a lot of strength but, somehow I got it to work.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything at all. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath as I ran towards my next class. I stared at my piece of paper and then looked up at the door. I had a mere thirty seconds to get into the class to not be late. I opened the door and watched as people looked at me. As soon as class started I introduced myself like every other time and then sat down as far away as possible.

I watched as the teacher put up a bunch of chemistry equations and called on a few people to write its name on the board. I was one of them. I went to the one I know. CO was written on the board. I grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote underneath Carbon Monoxide. I then let it drop and walked back to my seat and watched as the teacher made corrections to those that were wrong.

The class seemed to drag on and on, until finally the bell rung. I happily cried out in my head and started to get up when a boy with weird glasses came up to me and said "So you are Emiko. Hmm you look just the same as on the picture." I stared at him for a moment as he took out a picture and placed it on my desk,

I looked at the date. This picture was over five years old. I looked a bit more closely. There was a brown haired guy and a blue haired girl that looked exactly like me. I looked up to see him scribbling down something in his notebook. "H-hey what did you write down?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just your reaction to the photo." He replied and then picked up the picture and left the class. What a weird guy.

**-x-x-**

Finally the last subject of the day, gym. Something I actually liked not like the other subjects. I followed a bunch of girls towards the gym and then into the changing room. I had gotten my clothes so at least I'd be able to participate, "You're the new girl right?" Someone said as I tied my shoes. I looked up to see a petite girl, like myself, but with long dark brown hair.

"Uhh yeah. That's me." I replied as I stood up. "Well I'm Aniko Kanae." She added in. "Emiko Hiyama." I muttered back.

We both walked out of the changing room and sat with the girls while the guys sat across from us. "We are doing gymnastics today." She whispered over to me as I watched some people bring out the equipment. Right now I just really wanted to run away. "Thanks for the warning." I replied back happily. At least I wouldn't be surprised now.

"Okay get up." Yelled the sensei, "I want twenty laps around the gym." She blew her whistle and we all got up. I was surprised that they didn't separate the boys and girls gym time. I ran by myself fist but, soon found Fuji beside me. "Sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't scare you." He said without looking at me.

"It's okay." I replied. People make mistakes, and that was something I could accept easily. He smiled to me and we ran along side each other having a light conversation. I felt something stir at the back of my head. Images flashed before my eyes. They blinded my vision and I stopped running just looking wide eyed. And then pain came. It surged through my body making me fall to the ground clutching my head.

I held in my scream. I could hear Fuji yelling something, yet I didn't know what it was. After that it all went black.

**-x-x-**

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember this is also in the fantasy category so their will be out of the ordinary things happening. Anyways enjoy and if you can review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye**

_Chapter 3_

_Emiko POV_

It felt like my head was spinning and was falling into the darkness. I woke up on the ground. How I got there I didn't know yet it seemed like I was here before. Talk about déjà vu. I glanced around and spotted two kids playing in the sand together. One I could see clearly, yet the boy was covered in darkness. I tried to get closer but, something was pulling me back. Before I knew it I was back in a room.

I sat up straight and glanced around blinking my eyes and rubbing them in the process, Where was I. "You are in the nurses room." Said someone from the side as if reading my mind. I turned around to see Fuji as well as Aniko. "What happened?" I asked.

"Hmmm, you don't remember? You fainted while running." Aniko said to her. "Well it didn't really look like fainting. You kinda just stood there for a moment and then fell to the ground." I turned my gaze back to my hands. That's right, my vision went black then and images, images I've never seen before and the unbearable pain, as if I wasn't suppose to see those images.

The nurse came in and broke my trail of thoughts. "Ohh good you are awake. If you feel better you can leave." I nodded and slid of the bed and balanced myself before walking wobbly and then normally. "No point in going back to gym." Fuji said out of the blue. I glanced at my watch. He was right. Not much of a point now was there.

"Saa, I guess I'll go change then. Thanks for everything." I said bowed and then ran off towards the changing room.

**-x-x-**

I held my breath as I ran away. Seeing me like that must have been, well weird. I stopped at the changing room and looked back. Nobody was there. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips and I opened the door. All my stuff was still there, so that was a good thing. I changed quickly and threw the rest into my bag.

Swinging it over my shoulder I left the school building quickly and quietly. That was, until I had to get past the courts. I wasn't in the way or anything just on the other side and needed to get to the other side. The rest were running around so I guess I'd be able to cross over quickly.

Just as I was going to run through it a ball came my way. It whirled past my head, close enough that I felt the wind it created. My eyes widened as it flew by and hit the wall behind me. I couldn't feel my fingers, or at least that's what I thought. My bag was on the ground and after a few seconds everything came back.

I snapped out of my delusion and looked back. Now I was certainly getting away from here. I grabbed my bag and started running the other way. Looks like I'll have to take the long way. I could hear my name being called from behind. My legs wouldn't stop running.

_Fuji POV_

The ball I hit seemed to go in a different direction then I wanted it too. I was glad nobody was around, but boy was I wrong. "Nyaa! Watch out Emiko-chan!" I heard Eiji cry out and turned around quickly to see the ball go right by her face. I could still see the little hole the hair had made when it went by. She just stood there for a moment. Her bag fell onto the ground and her eyes widen.

After a few moments I saw her grab her bag and run. I stood there for a moment and then ran after her. It didn't seem right to not apologize. "Emiko!" I yelled after her but, she just kept running. I stopped at the gate. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Where had she gone. I sighed and told myself, "Tomorrow morning I'll have to apologize to her." I walked back and kept on practicing.

**-x-x-**

The next day came quicker then I excepted to, well at least it seemed like it. I got up like usual, ate and left for school. I glanced at my watch. I was going to be really early. So I guess I'll hang out maybe even practice some more. As I entered the school gates and walked towards the tennis courts I heard someone there.

I peeked over and saw a girl, wait no an adult. Long hair just like Emiko's yet it was a different colour. The one thing that I was sure Emiko didn't have were those two wings on the back. I watched as she raised the ball in her hand threw it up and try and hit it. She did but instead of going down to bounce it just went straight. I heard her let out a sigh and walk over to pick up the ball.

"Umm, excuse me." I made myself say. I'm sure our coach will want to hear about this. Of course not without proof. Good thing I brought my camera. "You aren't allowed to play here unless you are a member of the academy."

I watched her look over and a frightened look came over her. She dropped the ball and racket and just stood there for a moment. I bit my lip not to say something but she then just nodded and left. I waited for a moment and followed her, yet she disappeared so fast that I didn't know where she went. I shrugged and thought maybe I was dreaming.

Later on that day, after all the classes were done I showed the pictures to the others. Of course they laughed at me saying things like, "Maybe you were dreaming" or "Did you hit yourself hard on the head?" Once I showed them the camera they all seemed to go pale. They knew I wasn't lying now. They all saw it, even the wings. "Who is she?" Oishi finally said out loud.

"When I told her she wasn't allowed here she just left, quickly. Yet it seems like I know her." I said to them. A lot of hmm's escaped their lips as they gave back the camera. This was truly a weird day. "Anyways anyone see Emiko today?" I asked after a few moments. Eiji's head went up and he replied, "I saw her on her lunch break here, nya. Maybe she wants to join the girls tennis team. Though she wasn't that good, so I don't think she's played before. Her serve just went straight."

Straight? That was just like the girl from this morning. No it wasn't possible was it? "Really? Well a lot of people have to start somewhere." I said and we continued on as usual. Well I couldn't, thoughts went through my head and I made connections between the girl in the morning and Emiko.

**-x-x-**

I was about to leave the school, the tennis team was already gone, but something caught my eye. "Hey Emiko. What are you doing here this late?" She jumped as I walked up behind her. I guess I would too if someone did that to me. "N-nothing. Just looking." She stuttered out.

I raised an eyebrow and then continued "You say you are looking yet, you have a racket in your hand. Are you trying to play by yourself?" She looked at the ground and then mumbled "I was just giving it a try. I wanted to see why you guys are always hyped up about this sport."

I couldn't help it, and laughed. "What? What's so funny?" She asked in a bit more serious tone. "No nothing." I replied. "It just that we love the sport. That's why we are hyped up about it. It's our passion." She just nodded and then replied, "Well I don't see anything special about it, plus I have no hand eye coordination needed to play so their isn't much of a point."

_Normal POV_

"Well that's because you haven't learnt how to hit properly." Fuji said to Emiko. "I bet once you learn the proper stroke you'll be a lot better. And Eiji saw you hitting the ball so don't say you don't have any coordination." Emiko sighed and then spun the racket in her hand. "Well I don't have anyone to teach me so there isn't much of a point. Guess I'll go home."

She walked over to a post and rested the racket there. "What are you saying you don't have a teacher? Aren't I a tennis player. I'm sure I can teach you the basics." Fuji said to her as she placed the racket done and looked up. "Are you really going to try and teach me?" She asked as I nodded and she grabbed the racket. "Fine I'll give it a try. Just don't blame me if you end up in the hospital."

Fuji laughed and took the racket from her hand. "This is the grip you want to use while hitting forehands and this" He put both his hands on the racket "Is how you should hold it for backhands.

Emiko took the racket and placed it in her hand, adjusting it to look somewhat like Fuji's grip. "Hmm, move it over a bit more." He said gripping her hand and moving it about. Emiko could feel a light blush on her face as he touched her hand. "There. Now swing it coming from low to up." He said and showed her with his hand. She copied his movements, with only a few changes to which Fuji helped out and Emiko's face got redder.

After about half an hour both of them decided it was time to go. "Well you didn't do bad." Fuji said to her. "I've seen way worse then yours but, then again you just started." Emiko stayed quiet her face covered by her hair. She knew she was red in the face and was trying to calm herself down.

"Ne, Emiko. Are you okay? You didn't get a fever did you?" He asked, "Or are you…" He didn't finish his sentence a smirk playing on his face. "Ohh shut up." She replied back and quickened her pace. It didn't take long to Fuji to catch up to hers but, he said no more.

"Well this is my house." Emiko said as they stopped at a well, normal house. "Thanks Fuji for trying to teach me." Fuji just smiled and as she turned around he grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her. Emiko felt a blush run across her face. She wanted to get away yet, she didn't want to.

Aniko walked around the corner and then stopped. She noticed them too and moved back a bit, watching, or actually spying. She clenched her teeth and felt her hand clench into a fist. How dare she kiss him. She was certainly going to pay for her reckless actions.

**-x-x-**

Whoo third chapter. Sorry for the delay. I've been bombarded with homework and didn't have enough time to finish it yesterday. Anyways enjoy. Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodbye**

_Chapter 4_

_Normal POV_

After a few seconds, they both broke apart. Emiko averted her gaze onto the ground and felt her face get hot. Fuji just smiled as usual, covering up any emotion that he would have shown. "Saa, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and then left. Emiko stood there for a moment and then opened her door to the house.

She was living alone at the moment. The scholarship seemed to cover everything she needed. If she wanted anything else she'd have to earn it. A sigh escaped her lips as she flung herself onto the bed.

_Emiko POV_

I fell onto my bed and grabbed the pillow that my head was resting on, and pulled it onto my stomach and then held it tightly. The few seconds outside kept re-running through my head. The biggest question running through my head was why he did that. I closed my eyes for a moment and boy did I regret that later.

Images swirled and blocked my vision. Images from the past. Just like before, pain surged through my body and I was soon on the floor hunched over holding onto my head. A scream filled my throat, but didn't make it out for the house to hear.

**-x-x-**

"_Come on Emiko! Let's go play in the sand." Said a brown haired boy. _His face was hidden from me, so I didn't recognize him. _"Fine fine." My younger self said. _I watched as she put on her shoes and then ran out after the boy. Was that me?

**-x-x-**

My room seemed to come back after the picture disappeared. I found myself on the floor curled into a ball, tears coming out of my eyes. I wiped them away and sat up straight my knees against my chest. I could still hear my heart pounding through my ears and it soon died away back to its normal self.

A sigh escaped my lips and I stood up and walked out of my room. My stomach growled and I went into the refrigerator. Nothing I wanted. I closed the door and grabbed some of the money I saved. Looks like I'll be eating out today. I grabbed a small purse, put the money in, along with my keys and anything else I would need.

I closed the door, locked it and headed outside. It was still a nice day so I should be fine from the rain. As I walked I noticed someone seemed to be following me. I stopped and turned around. Nobody was there. My heart quickened again as I moved faster. Again I heard those heavy footsteps behind me. If they were trying to stalk me, they weren't doing a good job.

I was glad to make it too some restaurant, well actually just a fast food place. I ordered some french-fries and a hamburger and waited for my order to be fulfilled. It didn't take long and soon enough I sat down with my food and ate it in silence. My mind still wandered to before and after the kiss. While it always seemed to stop when we actually did…kiss.

I threw my stuff out, and started back home. Of course I looked at some of the things in the windows but, none of it interest me to buy it. Suddenly a rain drop hit my nose. I looked up and it started to rain. I cursed and began to run. 'I'll take the shortcut through the alley.' I thought to myself.

I covered my head, though it was pointless, and ran. Instead of going straight like I usually would I turned a corner and ran through the alley way. Soon enough I'd regret it too. I slowed down a bit as I saw a gang standing around the exit. 'Joy.' I thought, and instead of going through them, I turned around and started heading back but my entrance was blocked by one of the gang people.

"Excuse me." I said in a cold tone and tried to get past but, he just stood there. "Where are you going, Emiko-san?" He spat my name at me and moved forward making me move back. I noticed, the rain had stopped and the sun was breaking through the sky. "I'm Hayao." He said to me with a smirk on his face. "Like I care!" I growled through clenched teeth. "Now move!"

I can hear the rest of them laughing. "Gomen, but we can't do that. We are here to tell you something so you better listen up." His voice went lower so I strained myself to hear what he was saying, "Our leader, has specifically told us to tell you with or without violence to stay away from Fuji Shusuke, and if you don't then she has given us the order to hurt you."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "You hurt me?" I said through my laughs. "That is hardly even possible." Hayao seemed a bit taken back. The others fell quiet and one broke the silence, "So you think you can take us on? Do you know who we even are. We are the most feared group in all of Tokyo."

I turned around to face that person. "So you can easily take on a girl who has no fighting experience what so ever?" I replied a smirk on my face. My necklace glowed and I turned into my other self. The smaller wings I had before had become much larger. I watched as most of them stared in shock. I looked up and replied, "Still think you can take me on?"

Most of them backed away, only Hayao seemed not moved by my transformation. "How about a little fire to spice things up?" I asked as fire sprung up from the ground and around the two of us. Now I saw his face, scared and terrified. The flames disappeared, and he fell to the ground. "Tell your leader, not to pick a fight with Emiko Hiyama." With that I started to turn back to hear someone say my name. A voice I recognized instantly. Fuji.

He watched as I transformed back to my old self. I turned around to see him wide eyed. Then it struck me on how pretty his blue eyes are. "Dammit." I swore under my breath and ran the opposite direction. He ran after me, I heard him yelling my name. He wasn't suppose to know this.

_Normal POV_

Fuji ran after Emiko, and with his big stride he caught up to her quickly. "What was that? Back there." He asked as he caught his breath. He gripped my wrist tighter and demanded, "Emiko, what's going on?" My wrist began to hurt, probably from his grip.

"Senpai, that hurts. Could you loosen your grip." Emiko responded softly, and coldly. Fuji relaxed his grip a bit, but didn't let go. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on?" He asked again.

"I wish I could, but even I don't know." Emiko replied. "All I remember is talking to someone, who had power, not like modern day power but actual powers. Supernatural stuff. She said 'You are incapable of being a shinigami. ' Then she went on something about a pure soul and love and well then I found myself in Toronto totally confused. And I lost my past memories from before that meeting."

Fuji looked at her and then replied "Have you remembered any memories?" He hit the mark. "Yes I did. Twice. Blurred, and I always seem to be around a brown haired…" Emiko paused and then turned around and continued as her eyes widened, "boy…"

"_EMIKO, nee Emiko. Have fun in America Emiko. Don't forget to write back!" said the brown haired boy, Fuji._

"So you did know me." Emiko said as she collapsed onto the ground. "Emiko, are you okay." Fuji asked out of concern. "Come on let's get you to the house."

**-x-x-**

"Hello?" said a female voice from the telephone. "Yes this is Hayao. We couldn't threaten her like you said, but we did find out something interesting. I'll send you the pictures over and I'm sure you'll know what to do with them."

Aniko looked at her computer screen. Pictures came up and she widened her eyes. "This will make a great story."


End file.
